A festive week
by Heat Castle
Summary: To celebrate the Outlaw Queen Week on tumblr, I'll publish the stories I'll write following the suggested prompts.
1. And then it's broken

**A/N**: This is pre-Kansas. Written for the _Outlaw Queen Week_ following (or tryting to) the prompt _True love's kiss_. And of course, no beta, meaning that all mistakes and such are only on me ;).

"Mom," Henry called out for his mother. Regina and Robin were talking, and despite being odd to see her looking so relaxed, he was truly happy to have freaking Robin Hood making his mother smiling like that.

"Yes, Henry!"

"Emma asked me if I wanted to visit my dad's grave, and I think I want to go." He said, the last sentence fading away with a slight sadness in his voice, like he couldn't believe his father was really gone.

"Of course, Henry. Go and pay your respects to him," she held him and kissed his forehead. "Neal was a true hero."

"Yeah, I heard about it," the young man's voice trailed off and she could sense a sadness that she didn't want Henry to experience, but knew she couldn't do anything to prevent him from feeling sad for his father.

Regina reached out and hugged him again, trying to soothe his pain. She cupped his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." Henry squeezed one of her hands and smiled.

"I'm glad I'm back, mum."

"So am I!" She answered simply and smiled broadly. "Now go, Emma is waiting for you, and take care."

"Don't worry, David has a sword," he said playfully and shot her a wink before turning his back to run to the car.

Regina was still overjoyed that Henry had his memories back, that he remembered her. The one thing she never thought would happen actually happened and now she was grinning like a fool with the realization that her son was fully back in her life. And to make things better they managed to break the curse with that true love's kiss. She closed her eyes with a small smile in her face and pinched herself, wondering that maybe this was the best day of her life since she cast the curse and sent them back to the enchanted forest.

"A penny for your thoughts," Robin whispered by her side. She turned to him with a beautiful smile, her eyes shining so bright he was sure the sun was no match to her at the moment.

"I'm just happy, truly happy. I've never thought this day would actually happen, but it did."

In his eyes she looked like a thrilled child who had just got the gift she was waiting for a long, long time. Regina was glowing and he could feel the happiness coming from her in waves that hit him with full force. She looked incredibly beautiful to him at that very moment.

"Come with me, let's take a walk." He held her hand gently and led her towards the beach nearby.

He had an arm around her, while they walked surrounded by a comfortable silence and the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. For ten minutes or so they walked before they sat on an old bench. Robin looked at Regina for a long and silent minute, not really sure what to say. The curse was broken and the missing year was a rocky one with ups and downs in their relationship, him wishing with all his heart to help her out of her grief, her refusing to let anyone get closer, embracing her sadness with all her might. He took his gloves off and did the same with hers.

"Too cold for this, don't you think?" She asked playfully, wondering why he was doing that.

"Indeed, but I just want to hold your hands properly," he looked solemnly to her for another minute before speaking again. "So, true love's kiss."

"Yes!" She said, and smiled yet again. He wanted to see that every day.

"How does that work?" He asked, a slight curiosity in his tone.

"Well, it's pretty simple: if two people truly love each other a kiss shared can break any curse. True love creates magic, the most powerful kind of magic."

"I see," he held her hands gently between his, smiling lightly. "You have no idea how happy I am for you right now." He smiled and held her tightly.

Regina rested her head in his shoulder and sighed deeply, feeling content and in peace for the first time in a long, long time.

"I wonder if we would be able to ever have a true love's kiss," Regina frowned and raised her head, not really sure what he meant.

"Why are you saying this?" She asked, expecting some sort of crazy explanation.

"I don't know, it was just a thought. I guess that true love is something so rare and unique that every person in this world should try to find it."

"I remember telling you back in the Enchanted Forest that Henry was my true love."

"Yes, I recall that perfectly. There's actually little that I don't remember about you from the missing year. Especially when it comes to your sassiness." They both laughed. "But tell me, is it possible to have more than one true love?" He asked, a mix of curiosity and hope, perhaps. Regina couldn't really tell what was hidden in his tone.

"Yes, it's possible. Two curses were broken with Henry already. Emma and I being the other parts in the kiss."

He said nothing else, just looked at Regina again with a bright smile in his face. Maybe, he thought, this could be love. A true love.

"Well, despite my curiosity, I don't want another curse to know if it could work." They laughed, but a thought made Regina grow serious.

"Why are you here, anyway? We could have met me later." He looked ahead. The sea was pretty calm that afternoon and the waves were crashing gently on the beach.

"I couldn't wait to see you. In fact, I had to see you as soon as possible."

"And why is that?" Regina asked, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"I wanted to make sure we were still good, you know?" He looked down at her hands, so warm wrapped around his, and taking his arm from around her, he made her look him in the eye. "Of course we are good, I can see and feel it, but I was really worried that you were going to go back to old habits, if you know what I mean." He said, looking completely calm now.

Regina looked at him with a puzzled expression, not really understanding why he was saying all those things until it downed on her: he was… afraid?

"You were afraid I was going to leave you just because the curse was broken?"

"I was actually sure about it."

"Why?"

"I'm just a thief, Milady!" He looked at her, and his eyes were slightly sad.

"You are not just a thief, Robin." she said and it was her turn to take his hands in hers. She regarded him for another moment, understanding full well how he was feeling. "You are my second chance, as I know I am yours. You said so yourself this morning, and I don't want nothing more than to make this work. And I'm willing to take whatever amount of time we need to figure out how all this is going to play out, but I'm not really giving up on what we've just started. Don't count on that!"

He squeezed her hands gently, and Regina saw his pretty blue eyes shining with genuine joy. She smiled at him, and thought that maybe whatever it was, her heart was beating wildly fast right now. He kissed her forehead, and cupped her face with his hands, planting a light kiss in the tip of her nose before kissing her gently on the lips.

And when both were ready to get lost once again in each other, Regina's phone buzzed in her pocket. She groaned, frustrated with the interruption. She leaned her head on his shoulder, his hands going up and down her back while she spoke with Henry.

"The baby, it's coming!" She said, eyes open wild when she looked at him.

"Can I help with anything?" He asked, already putting his gloves back on and standing.

"You can get your men. If I'm not mistaken, Zelena will try to get Mary Margaret's baby as soon as he is born. And we will need all the help we can get."

"Ok, I'll take some of my best men. I'll meet you at the hospital, ok?"

"Yes, of course." Regina was ready to vanish in a puff of cloud when Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her, knowing that perhaps this day was going to be a little longer than he thought.

"Good luck, Milady." She smiled lightly.

"I'll be waiting for you." She vanished in front of him in a puff of purple cloud. Robin ran towards his camp, thinking that maybe the best decision he's ever made was moving on.

A/N: So this is it. I hope to write to every prompt until Saturday. If you guys want to check out what's been done for the OQW, go to .com and bask in their perfection! :D

And more importantly: Thank you for reading, reviews are very much appreciated! :D


	2. Once again free

**Title**: Once again free

**Summary**: Robin and Regina trapped in an elevator.

**Characters**: Regina Mills, Robin Hood

**Pairing**: Robin/Regina

**Rating**: T

Outlaw Queen Week ~ Day 2 - _Trapped together_

A/N: Day 2 and the prompt threw me in AU territory. I have no idea what this is. As usual, no beta work, mistakes and such on me.

* * *

Regina was tired. After working her butt off to see the Project she so wanted to develop at her work in motion, she was ready to organize her desk and leave her office as soon as the day was done. Not that time was going to run fast, quite the contrary, and she knew it, but the prospect of finally having a few days for herself was too calming for her to care about anything else.

So, she was rather happy when she grabbed her purse, said her goodbyes to her colleagues (lying a little about a trip she wasn't going to take), and went to the elevator. Maybe if the traffic wasn't so heavy she could get to her mother's house half an hour earlier than she planned, and maybe convince her to travel with her dad as they were planning for so long now.

And she was so lost in her own thoughts about waking up later and doing nothing in the next 20 days, that Regina didn't realize the handsome bastard, was right by her said. Of course no one knew they had a thing a few years back. No one needed to know.

But everything about him was still interesting: his pretty face, those freaking cute dimples and his pretty blue eyes, not to mention his accent. Oh good Lord, that accent did things to her. But he was annoying. Of course, half the women in the entire building were almost jumping on him, she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Mills!" He greeted her, and she rolled her eyes once again. He knew very well she didn't like such formalities.

"Please, do call me by my name," she answered sarcastically.

He chuckled lightly and decided to do it again.

"Ok! Good afternoon, Regina!"

Well, the idiot decided to stand right by her side and whispered her name instead of saying it out loud as you would expect from a normal person. But obviously, as she recalled, he wasn't a normal person.

The elevator bell rang in time to prevent her from shooting a not very well educated remark into his face. The doors slid opened and she quickly entered, cornering herself away from him. They were in the 24th floor, and the journey down would likely be fast.

Likely.

Of course, when they reached the 13th floor, the elevator came to a halt.

"Why did it stopped?" Regina asked, not really comfortable with the situation. She wasn't exactly claustrophobic, but she wasn't a fan of small spaces either. She breathed deeply and tried to stay calm.

"I don't know," he answered. Regina could feel that he was apprehensive and slightly worried in the way he was acting.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not sure if he was anxious or nervous. She didn't remember him being afraid of small spaces.

"It's nothing." He said evasively, but she knew something was up.

"Oh please, don't you dare pretend nothing is wrong. Look at your hands, they are shaking." He looked even more apprehensive, and suddenly he dropped the mask and stopped pretending that he was fine. "What is it, Robin?" She asked, worried about his reaction.

He looked at her, surprised. Hearing her saying his name was the last thing he thought would happen. And given their history and her promise to him, this was truly remarkable; maybe something wasn't lost just yet.

"I'm claustrophobic, like I really have problems with small spaces. Elevators don't usually affect me because I avoid them at all costs."

"You should have avoided it, then. Why did you get inside, anyway?"

Oh well, she wasn't exactly ready for his answer.

"Because I heard you were taking a few days off, so I just wanted to see you." She looked at him with the strangest sensation she's ever felt since they knew each other. Granted, their history was a complicated one, and they tried very hard to make it work when she spent that year in England and a while after that. But she didn't want a long distance relationship (nor his rude father), even if she truly felt like there was something else between them, a different kind of spark that ignited her deepest wishes of sharing a life with someone. Something that she had sworn she wasn't going to do; it was enough for her all those years witnessing how her parents treated each other.

"It's not like I'm going to move away from here. It's just a few days and then I'll be back and you'll keep annoying me as usual."

"Thing is Regina, I'm going back home next week." The elevator didn't move an inch and it was starting to feel suffocating inside. She pressed the emergency button.

"Why?" Her voice sounded awfully hurt or maybe disappointed. She tried to correct her meaning. "I mean, why are you going home now? Aren't you in the best position in the company? The one you ever wanted?" She asked, trying to distract herself from both the anxiety of being trapped inside an elevator and the fact that he said he was going away.

"Yes, I know I am, but my mother needs me now." His voice suddenly sounded sad, she could feel that it was an awkward subject for him to talk about.

"Calm down, Robin! Here, sit with me." She sat on the floor and reached her hand out to him. He looked at her for a moment and took it, sitting across from her, squeezing her hand lightly, trying to calm himself. "Tell me what happened with you mother."

"Nothing happened to her, she's fine. My dad, though, he is drinking again and it's not easy for her to deal with him on her own. I spoke to David yesterday, and he cleared me for as long as I need."

"You're lucky he is your boss. I'm not sure if you'd have the same treatment if you had to report to Mr. Gold."

"I doubt he would let me go. But David is a family man, he understands, and I'm planning on bringing my parents here. I think I can find a place for my father to treat himself, some clinic. I want him alive to carry my children in his arms," Robin looked straight into her eyes. She shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "He's too young to die a stupid death."

When Regina looked at him, tears were rolling down Robin's face. She knew his father, and she knew how hard it was for him to even think about his parents after all that happened three years ago. Especially when she knew that Mr. Locksley wasn't exactly very fond of his son. Or so he would say over and over again almost every day.

"I'm sorry you have to leave and go back because of this. I know David trust you a lot, and he's proving it to you. Also, if you need me, please do let me know if I can help you.

He moved and sat by her side, holding her right hand, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He was calming down at last. Regina hit the emergency button once again and waited. They were trapped inside that elevator for more than 15 minutes now. Robin's breath was still shallow but calmer, and she was getting angry with this ridiculous situation. Well, she did appreciate the company, but that wasn't exactly the greatest way to spend time with him.

And she was once again so lost in her thoughts that it took a minute or so for her to realize what he was doing. With the tip of his finger, Robin was drawing patterns in the back of her right hand, and Regina remembered what they were, the meaning still heavy in her heart every time she thought about him since the day they broke up.

"Why are you doing this? We don't need this now," she said quietly, not really pissed, perhaps just afraid.

"I always think about what we had. What we could have had. I never wanted for you to leave, and I'm still so sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve my father's rudeness."

"Don't torture yourself, Robin. This is in the past and I'm not mad at your father," she answered, her heart aching with the memory of the months, the happy months they spent together.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked simply, looking at her intently

"How could I ever be mad at you if I still feel the same way?" She whispered the last part, and he thought he had imagined it or misheard her. In fact, he wasn't trying to make her admit anything, far from that. He just wanted to see her, and hear her voice again before he had to leave. He needed to see her and gather strength from someone who was always a rock for him, his solid ground.

"You didn't need to say anything, Regina. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what happened. I'll never forgive myself for that." He said, and felt like his heart was being crushed by the guilty that has been weighing on him since the day she left his life for good.

She decided that there was no need for words, and leaning forward she kissed him after three long years. Tasting his lips again was like lighting a flame in her chest, and Regina felt like the world around her was suddenly warm again, and she never knew this was possible.

Robin was surprised and entirely sure she was just acting by impulse and that in the end she was going to ask him to forget it. Pity was the last thing he need from her. He held her face with his hands and broke the kiss. Regina groaned in frustration.

"I don't need your pity, Regina. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry, and that I will try to fix everything. Having you this close everyday made me realize that I need to at least try and fix things between us. Maybe be friends again."

"I don't want to be friends with you, Robin." She said firmly, looking into his eyes.

"I…" he was embarrassed and got up, feeling utterly lost. "Ok, it's your choice. I'm sorry if I bothered you, milady!" All of a sudden, everything was gray, like the world had suddenly turned too cold, and he wished the elevator to move again.

He closed his eyes and felt heat spreading all over his face. Shame, oh such a shame he was feeling. He heard her getting up and standing before him.

"Open your eyes, Robin." He didn't, the shame preventing him to open his eyes and show the sadness he was feeling inside. "Please, Robin!" He heard her plea, a desperate note in her voice, and hope flared in his chest.

When he opened his eyes and looked down at hers, Robin saw a mix of confusion, sadness and fear in Regina's eyes. He didn't let himself believe that this was going to end well. Oh no, he was too afraid of hurting again, and now it was going to be his fault alone.

"Again, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to upset you in any way."

"Why do you think you did that?" She asked, strangely calm. A full contrast with what he had just seen in her eyes.

"Because… it's just that you don't want to be friends with me and I'm not really sure what to think and…"

"Tell me," she interrupted him, looking him in the eye with the most serious expression he's ever seen in her face. "I told you that I don't want to be friends with you. Not again, and I hope you understand that," she said, closing the little space between them.

"I do, I really do. After all that happened, I can't really expect you to want anything with me again." Well, men can be amazingly infuriating, she thought. She had to do something to open his eyes.

"You are a blind man, not to mention that you forget things pretty quickly!" She raised a hand and rested it over his heart that was now beating wildly fast.

"What do you mean?" He asked, afraid to assume anything at this point. She could make or break him with a single word, and he thought that maybe this was too much power to give to a single person. Yet, he couldn't help it.

"Well, you forgot that I've just kissed you. And you are apparently ignoring the fact that I said that I don't want to be _friends_ because maybe I want more than that."

He gaped at her, a funny expression in his face making her laugh out loud. She reached out and touched his face, closing her eyes a little longer and when she opened them again there was a deep tenderness inside of them, and he had a small smile in his face.

"I love you." He said, and his voice was full of emotion, his eyes filled with tears.

"You never lost me, you know? I just thought that we needed the right moment to find each other again. Then all of a sudden you were here, and all the hope I had, all the hope I kept in my heart came back to life."

They were looking at each other now with such tenderness, but also a deep longing and Regina knew she wasn't going to let him go back to work.

"Come home with me," she whispered, lips almost touching his.

"I can't, not now. I have a meeting in 20 minutes."

"You'll miss it if this thing doesn't move." He leaned forward, and pressed the emergency button this time before kissing her. He almost forgot how soft her lips were, and how lost he got every time they kissed.

"I know, my love!" And just when he was about to kiss her again the elevator started to move. He sighed deeply. "One cannot be happy for a long time."

"True!"

And they just held each other tight, basking in the feeling of being so close again.

"You should come to my house tonight. I'm going to my mother's now, but around 7:30 I'll be there."

"I shall present myself at your door, milady. I can't wait to be with you again, at least I know you'll give me the strength I need for next week."

"Always count on me, my love. Always!"

They looked up and the elevator was almost in the lobby. They stepped away from each other and tried to act like life hasn't been restored inside that small space.

* * *

A/N: And here we are, my friends! Day 2 is done. Let's see what comes with day 3. Thank you once again for your time and reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Just a new beginning

**Title**: Just a new beginning

**Summary**: He wanted to make it work and she was more than willing to let it happen.

**Characters**: Regina Mills, Robin Hood

**Pairing**: Robin/Regina

**Rating**: M

Outlaw Queen Week ~ Day 3 - _Firsts_

A/N: Day 3 and guess what? First smut ever, and not exactly like you would expect. Fair warning: there are flashbacks, and this is like backwards. Read it and you'll know it! ;)

* * *

It was oddly quiet at the Mayor's house. The only sound filling the living room being that of the wood crackling in the fireplace, the flames still warming the living room where a pair of glasses and a half empty bottle of wine were forgotten on the floor.

Upstairs, Robin was very much awake, the faint sound coming from the living room reminding him that a few hours ago he was pleasantly sat by the fire, feeling as the luckiest man in the world, not even imagining that he would be now with Regina peacefully asleep in his arms.

The activities from earlier were now printed in his brain and he would never forget that above all men, she had chosen him.

Despite knowing that they were destined to be together, Robin knew that she would never give him a flying chance if she didn't want to. Pixie dust, as she said earlier, just told her she had someone with whom she could find happiness and love again, it didn't obligated her to do anything out of her will.

He was grinning lightly, his breath steady and calm. He didn't want to wake her up, so he just observed her olive skin glowing with the light rays of sunshine sipping through the curtains, remembering the sheen of sweat that was covering her skin.

"_Regina," Robin's voice was horse, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his hot breath combined with a light bit in her shoulder shooting goose bumps down her body yet again. "Are you really sure this is what you want?"_

_Regina looked up to see his eyes holding a slightly trepidation, as though he couldn't really believe that this was actually happening._

"_Countless times I was pretty sure about what I wanted Robin, but maybe only a handful of them made my whole body shake, whatever the reason was. This is one of them, don't worry about anything else. This is what I want. You are what I want."_

_Her legs were wrapped around his waist, the tip of his cock pushing inside her, both groaning deeply at the sensation of him finally being inside her. It wasn't exactly new, but at the same time it was all too consuming, a roaring fire licking their hearts, bringing to life parts of their souls that were almost forgotten to them. The sensation was intense and nearly uncontrollable, both thinking for a brief second that something like this has never happened before. It was new and exciting, like their souls had merged in one being._

_He started moving in a slow pace, fearing that the passion inside him could break her somehow, even if he thought that it was quite impossible to break such strong woman. She met him equally in everything, and so did he. Instead he decided to hear her, he wanted her to feel loved and wanted. All the things he knew she didn't have for a long time._

"_Robin," she breathed. "Faster!" She moaned and sunk her nails in his back and went down, grabbing his bum and pressing him against her. He obeyed, and soon the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and the moans both were uttering helplessly._

"_Regina, I…" He didn't finish whatever it was he wanted to say. Coming hard, moaning her name once again, he tightened his grip onto her body. _

"_Robin." His name left her lips at the same time, her eyes rolling back on her head and all coherent thought vanishing._

~o~

When Regina told him about the pixie dust, Robin felt light hearted, relieved even because that inexplicable attraction made sense after all, and he had to smile. He had to quickly pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She shifted and her right arm pulled him even closer, her breath hot against his chest.

"_I'll never understand what I did right in this life that led me to you."_

"_You are a good man, Robin. Good things happen to good people all the time._

"_Oh, my dear, I beg to differ. Life is not like that, and you know it. We were also frozen in time and it took me a while to realize that probably loneliness would be my friend for the rest of my days, and my son being my only solace." He was hovering above her, his breath tickling her lips. She licked hers and heard him intently. "But now I have you and once again, I must have done something right because I'm quite sure I'm not worth all this._

"_You sound like me, you know? But please, don't talk about yourself like that." She put his legs around him firmly and flipped their position. "You are a good man." She kissed his neck with light kisses, running down to his chest. "And good people really deserve the best in life, even if they don't think like that." She kept going down._

"_Regina…" His breath was coming in shallow puffs now, knowing what she wanted to do._

"_Enjoy it, Robin. Right now you're not really in the position to protest, I believe." She had a wicked smile gracing her lips, but what got his attention were her eyes, so vivid and alive. He, for the first time, saw another person in them, a young woman, playful and smart. Funny and lovely, someone he could have loved easily. Someone he believed no one had the opportunity to see before._

_And when she wrapped her lips around him, his mind went blank and he decided that the best way to please her was to let her be herself._

~o~

Robin smiled once again, thinking about everything he lived up until that moment. Marian, the love they shared, so young and pure, and how important she still was to him in some small way. Roland, the reason why he woke up and lived every day even after Marian died. His friends, that never ceased to believe in him, supporting him and giving reassurance and motivation to go on, even when he felt the darkness shadowing his heart after Marian's death.

Then there was Regina, and her insanely stubbornness. Her sass being almost an invitation for him to never stop challenging her, and he knew no one had the guts to get back at her, but he never really felt she was that much of a threat. Back in the Enchanted Forest she was hostile and sometimes even cruel with her words, but he would never forget the first time he ever had the chance to see who she really was. A broken woman, desperate with the loss of her son, seeking a way to run from the unbearable pain she was feeling.

She was like a delicate flower in his eyes. One that needed to be protected and nurtured with understanding, trust and support, but she never let him get too closer. Regina shifted in his arms again, sighing deeply and mumbling something he couldn't understand. His hand ghosted over her face, her steady breathing calming his thoughts. He never imagined he could love again, much less feel like this was his life lining up again to be what he wished it to be when he still had his Marian. But he wasn't living in the past anymore. Instead he was looking ahead with true hope for the very first time in years.

~o~

_Regina was straddling his lap, arms around his shoulders, lost yet again in one of his heated kisses that managed to leave her breathless. His hands were going up and down her back, settling in her hips, and squeezing them, before going up again._

"_Unzip it," she whispered in his ear, panting hard._

"_What?" Robin asked, surprised._

"_You heard it, Robin! Unzip this dress, there's no need for clothes now." She tugged at his shirt first, forcing him to break his grip on her waist._

"_Regina, this… I didn't come here for this. I just…"_

"_I know. And I also know that you are an honorable man who's going to do just what I let you do, and right now I want you," she ran her hand through his hair, going down and scratching his neck with her nail. His entire body shivering, and goose bumps breaking once again when she said it again. "I want you, Robin, so much." She whispered the last part in his ear, feeling completely overcome with need. For the first time, he felt like she was really letting all the masks fall, and the absolutely gorgeous woman he always saw hidden finally came out._

_He unzipped her dress, and she let it fall off of her shoulders. Robin just looked at her for a moment before raising his hands to cup her breasts, that fitted in his large hands perfectly. With each stroke of his thumbs her nipples were getting tighter and he captured one nipple with his mouth, making her gasps at the feeling. He swung his head to the other nipple, and back again, leaving a hot trail along the valley between her breasts. Regina was panting, pressing his face to her chest and moaning incoherently._

_He held her again and laid her on the rug. Her eyes were closed and he just looked at her for another moment. And when Regina opened her eyes, she smiled at him with such tenderness that he could only feel like he was blessed somehow. Especially because he knew no one has ever seen her like this, so… perfectly free._

"_Oh, not here, though it would be incredibly romantic."_

"_Indeed, milady! We shall do what you think it is best, though."_

_The next second he saw himself inside her bedroom. A big bed like he's never seen before._

"_A Queen, even if she isn't in her kingdom."_

"_I have to keep my status." She laughed lightly._

"_If being here makes you happy, so be it, Regina."_

"_What makes me happy now is being with you."_

_She kissed him, and they managed to get lost in each other once again._

~o~

"Where have you been?" She asked, startling him.

He looked down and she was gazing at him with a smile in her face.

"You're awake!" He said brightly.

"Apparently," she said, looking at him curiously. "You, in the other hand, were somewhere."

"No, I've been right here, Regina, literally. I was thinking about you… us."

"What's there to think about?"

"This is new to me."

"What? Don't tell me that you've never had…"

"Regina!" She was laughing openly now, and he shook his head. She was impossible.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"I know you couldn't, you crazy woman." He rolled them over and settled his body over hers, and kissed her to silence the giggles that were erupting from her pretty lips.

"Seriously, Robin, where were you?" She caressed his face, a habit that she was getting used to.

"I was truly thinking about us, about you. How difficult you made my life back in the Enchanted Forest, when all I ever wanted was to help you. How confused I was because of this attraction I felt for you the moment I laid my eyes on you here in Storybrooke."

"I think we can never really run away from our fate. In the Enchanted Forest I simply felt annoyed by you in the beginning, but overtime I realized that I could rely on you as a friend, if I wanted of course, but I was too heartbroken to let anyone too close again. I missed my son way too much. And at the time I thought that letting people in would mean I was going to forget him. I see now that that was never the case." She played with the light hair in his chest before raising her eyes to him.

Robin said nothing, just picked the hand that was above his chest and kissed it gently. He hoped that whatever it was they were getting themselves into would last longer to heal both their hearts. He knew she was damaged goods, and so was he. For different reasons both had their hearts shattered throughout their lives; for the same reason both had their hearts mended for quite some time; and for the same need for love both jumped head first in this relationship they had just started. And he wouldn't let her go, not ever. He was her second chance, and she was his. He was going to make it work.

* * *

A/N: So, this is it. Hopefully, tomorrow there's more. I'm working on it already (in my head at least lol). And thank you for reading it. Reviews are much appreciated and in this case, please be gentle! :)


	4. TV Shows and all that

**Title**: TV Shows and all that

**Summary**: Robin learns how addictive TV can be.

**Characters**: Regina Mills, Robin Hood, Henry Mills, Roland Hood

**Pairing**: Robin/Regina

**Rating**: T

* * *

Outlaw Queen Week ~ Day 4 - _Domesticity_

A/N: Here we go, guys! Day 4 and this is what happened. Established OQ. Hope you enjoy it! As usual, no beta work, mistakes and all are only on me.

* * *

"I like this one!" Robin says excitedly to Henry, who's showing him the Wonders of television. It's a warm Sunday morning and the archer has been watching TV shows with Henry for two weeks now. He just has to adjust his watching schedule with his shifts at the station, which means he always has a day to watch everything Henry has been picking for him. The one he was talking about was the biggest cliché considering the main character and Robin's archery abilities.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. It was so obvious you'd like Arrow." Henry chuckled and took the remote control; time for something new.

"Oh, c'mon! The guy shoots arrows with a precision that I've never seen before and green is his favorite color," Robin listed and lowered his voice to complete. "And Queen is his surname. How can I not like the guy?"

"He's only a fictional character, Robin!" Henry said pointedly.

Robin looked at the young man with the funniest face he's ever seen. "Are you serious? The world knows your mother as The Evil Queen, and your grandmother is Snow White, just to list them."

An awkward silence settled in the room. "Right, I need to remember that even _you_ are a fictional character."

"Exactly!" Robin looked at the TV with the strangest feeling ever. "I am a fictional character indeed. Is there anything about me on TV?"

Oh no! He shouldn't have asked that, now Henry had to watch the cartoon again. "I am not really sure you will like to watch one particular movie about you. The other two are just fine, but…"

"Of course I want to watch. I need to know what people think about me, and what these people who make films did with me."

Well, two hours later, Robin was red faced and feeling utterly offended. "A fox? Seriously? And Little John is a bear? But most importantly, why the hell were we animals?!" Henry was having the time of his life right at that moment. He got up from his sit and ran upstairs to look for the most notorious Robin Hood movie, and Regina had that one on DVD. He had to try and restore the man's faith in the film industry after all.

When he came back, Robin was still muttering under his breath about how absurd it was to see himself portrayed as a fox. "At least the story is a match," and Henry couldn't help himself and laughed so loud he startled Robin out of his indignant reverie.

"Ok, now let me heal this ego of yours. Sit down."

Another two hours had passed, and Robin was beaming like a child. "That is one good story! That is how you talk about me."

"That one scene with the arrow was pretty cool, hun?"

"Yes, yes it was. This whole movie was great. And believe it or not but the Nottingham sheriff looks so much like that guy they chose to play him. It scared me a bit at first."

Henry was laughing again, knowing that Robin was really enjoying the entertainment side of this land.

"What's next?" The older man asked, excited to watch more TV shows. "Is there any more Arrow to watch?"

"No, only in the fall. Most shows are on hiatus at this time of the year, and the ones that are on I can't watch."

Robin looked at Henry, a puzzled expression in his face. "Why can't you watch?"

"Not for my age, you know? Violence, swearing and too much sex," he whispered the last word afraid his mother could be watching them again.

"I see. Then I'll ask Regina to watch some of them with me."

"This is one mission for you. She's not that into TV shows, you know?"

"Well, watch me!"

~o~

Two weeks later Henry came back from camping night with Charming and the dwarves just to find Robin and Regina asleep on the couch. She was sprawled over his body, the TV was on and there was a show airing. Orphan Black was the name of it. Apparently, they were asleep for a while because it had just begun and Henry decided to take a look at it just because he wasn't really in the mood to sleep anymore.

He sat behind the couch and spent the next hours watching the first four episodes of that show. Oh, that's a good one, he thought, still impressed with the lead actress (and all those clones, of course).

When the fifth episode was about to begin, Robin stirred in his sleep and with his eyes still closed cranked his neck from side to side and groaned. Maybe a sharp pain, Henry thought. At the same moment, Regina stretched out her arms and put her hand in Robin's chest to balance her weight and got up. When her sight focused, the TV was off and there was no sign of Henry.

"I'm going to check on Henry."

"Ok, I think I need a hot shower, my neck is killing me."

"That's what happens when you decide to watch all these episodes at once," Regina got up of the couch and saw Henry's backpack on the floor. "You know, we could have watched Game of Thrones upstairs at least you wouldn't be with this pain now."

"I'm not really sure that watching this particular show in the bedroom was going to be a good idea." She looked at him knowing full well what he meant.

"You are a damn pervert, Robin Hood!"

"Oh, I know but it's only with you, Milady."

Of all things, Regina blushed deeply and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"You better watch your tongue when the boys are around."

"They are upstairs, don't worry!" He came closer and held her to his chest.

All of a sudden both heard Henry running, freshly bathed and with an excited look in his face.

"When did you arrive, Henry?" Regina asked, going to her son and hugging him.

"Around 2 in the morning, Leroy had some allergic reaction in the camp and we had to take him to the hospital." Henry explained, remembering that he needed to call his grandpa to know if the dwarf was fine.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know, I'm going to call grandpa later. But right now mom my attention is with your boyfriend here."

Regina looked to the both of them, waiting for the next TV challenge.

"Is your bow here, Robin? Remember you said you were going to teach me how to use it?"

Of course there was an indignant look in Regina's eyes. "You were going to teach him to be an archer. Were the boys planning on telling me or was this some sort of secret?" She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing.

She was not mad at them. Regina was rather happy with Henry and Robin getting along so well. Not to mention that Henry and Roland were the best brothers in town. Suddenly it struck her that this was all she's ever dreamed of and now she actually had it. She fought back the tears, choosing to head to the kitchen to have a glass of water and calm herself. These floods of emotion were way too common lately.

"Mom, I'll be outside arranging everything, ok?" He said from the kitchen's door. "Mark my words, I'm going to be better than him."

"I bet you will," Regina looked at him with a big smile on her face.

Henry left the kitchen when Roland came in, still sleepy.

"Mo'ning, Gina!"

"Good morning, Roland!"

She heard the shower running upstairs and Henry singing some song outside.

Life was good, she thought, with TV shows and all that.

* * *

A/N: So, Day 4 is done. Thank you for your time reading this. Reviews are much appreciated, especially knowing that each save a red panda! :D


	5. It isn't forbidden

**Title**: It isn't forbidden

**Summary**: A conflicted Robin talks to an always-ready-to-help Archie. Decisions are made.

**Characters**: Robin Hood, Archie Hopper

**Pairing**: Robin/Regina

**Rating**: T

Outlaw Queen Week ~ Day 5 – _Forbidden love_

A/N: Here we go, guys! Day 5, not my favorite but it's here. Hope you enjoy it! As usual, no beta work, mistakes and all are only on me.

* * *

The diner was pretty silent when Robin stormed in, tired in the face, and agitated in his behavior. That day marked four months since he saw Marian alive and well; beautiful and lovely as always. The problem is that now he couldn't help but admit to himself only that the initial happiness upon seeing her again was quickly replaced by a bitter taste of loss; a horrible taste he knew so well. Yes, he was glad she was back, how couldn't he be? After all she was his wife and they had lived so many adventures together that it was only natural for him to be overjoyed with her presence. And Roland could at last have the chance to get to know his mother, to understand why his papa had such admiration and love for that lovely woman.

He glared at Archie who happened to be the only person at Granny's at that time of the day. Robin chose a booth in the far corner and threw himself with a bitter feeling growing in his heart. Ruby approached him knowing what he would order once she had seen him arriving in that state more times than she could actually count.

"Here." A glass of whiskey was in front of him when he raised his eyes.

"Thank you, Ruby!" He tried to smile but failed miserably. He was really in no mood for being his usual good natured self.

He was trying to make a good life for his family in this world. He was now working on the police station (greatest irony ever, he thought when David invited him to take the job), Roland was going to school and Marian was still adjusting but learning pretty fast how to live in this new land. Everything looked so perfect, that Robin doubted that it was real.

He was never the kind to miss sleeping hours, but not long after Marian came back, Robin started to spend hours to no end just staring at her figure spread in the simple bed at one of the apartments Granny rented them due the strange weather that had come upon the town the day after Marian had come back.

He would sit in the chair by the bed and just wonder how this could've happened. A few years back this was his greatest wish, to have his Marian back, his family together again. He was glad that Roland was now going to have the chance to be raised by his mother, but Robin was feeling utterly lost. Lost in the mess his life had become ever since he heard the door bell at this very place ring after Regina left.

That same night Emma and Marian tried to explain how she was alive. The shock and disbelief washed over him when Emma told him that Marian was about to be executed by the Queen, the reason that motivated her to knock her out and bring his wife with her. Robin wasn't exactly pleased to know that she had hit Marian in the head, but was very much thankful that she saved her from an imminent death.

For a whole week he didn't even go to town. In his camp he had shelter, and the nature would provide anything they needed, it was always like that and he knew it would be enough. He couldn't bear the thought of facing Regina and have to deal with the conflict feelings that were confusing him.

Then the weather changed drastically and he had no choice but talk to Granny to occupy some of her apartments for he couldn't let his friends and family die frozen in the forest. That's when he literally bumped into Regina one morning when he was taking his boy to breakfast.

Roland threw himself in her arms and hugged her as tight as he could. Regina responded in kind, hugging the little boy tight before give him a kiss on the cheek. When Roland turned to his father, Robin saw so much sadness all over her beautiful features that he almost tried to touch her. He missed the softness of her skin and the warmth of her laughter; he missed her resilience, and her strength. He even missed her vulnerability, one side he was pretty sure only he had the opportunity to see. That's when the sleepless nights began because he was now conflicted, confused, lost.

"Robin, how are you holding up?" The archer startled and looked annoyed.

"How do you think I am? Happy is the last thing you can tell!" He regretted his words the minute they left his mouth, especially when he saw Archie retreat in his sit surprised by his reaction.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you, it wasn't my intention," he said softly, but didn't move from his spot.

Robin sighed deeply and looked at Archie. "I'm sorry, Dr. Hopper! I'm so sorry for my rudeness. You didn't bother me at all. On the contrary, it's always a pleasure to talk to you." He tried to smile but failed again.

"If that's true, then you can tell me what's troubling you. David and I have been speaking lately and he says he's worried about you."

"David, that is a good man, a family man. Yes, that he is, he would never abandon his wife and his son, and I know that." Archie arched his brows and observed Robin intently.

"Why you say that, Robin?" He asked calmly.

"He's honorable and I know he will always stand by his family and protect them and care for them."

"Of course, we all know that, but why are you saying these things"?

Robin held his head between his hands and slumped his shoulders, feeling defeated. "Because I want to do the opposite of it, and it's killing me to know that I not only want it but I will probably do it."

"And why is it killing you?"

"Because I have an obligation with my family, my wife, and I can't leave her on her own in this world. She needs me."

"Having an obligation with your family it's different from having an obligation with your wife. I understand that you and Regina were beginning a relationship when she appeared here that night."

Robin lifted his tired eyes to look into Archie's, always very calm and reassuring. "Yes we were, and now there's nothing, not even words anymore. It's like we are strangers to one another. And it's good to be like this."

Archie looked over the window. The town all white, little to no one walking in the streets. Regina had called him early that week and openly talked about everything that was going on.

"Why is it good? Aren't you suffering with this situation?"

Robin struggled to answer. He couldn't admit that he was suffering, that he missed her more every day. Admitting that he would even choose Regina over Marian seemed like a crazy idea. That thing he felt for her, that love he now recognized it, wasn't right. It was forbidden for him to feel anything for the woman who killed his wife. But his feelings were now different from those he had for his wife, and more importantly: Regina wasn't that evil woman anymore. He sighed deeply.

"I am and I can't stand this because the rational part of me says that it's not right to still think about her, something that I can't help doing, really. I can only think about this feeling as forbidden, how can I be in love with the woman who killed my wife?"

Archie heard him intently and took a sip of his tea, considering what to say. "I guess you need to acknowledge three things Robin. One: Marian isn't dead anymore, so Regina didn't kill her anyway. When Emma and Hook changed the past, the timeline also change and Marian's death doesn't exist anymore. Two: Your family needs you but you won't be very much of a good husband if you look at what you and Marian have as an obligation. What's the benefit for the both of you and Roland to keep living a lie? To keep pretending that everything is just as good as it was before her death? Be honest with yourself about this. And finally, there's no such thing as forbidden love. As humans we put these obstacles in front of us because we fear our decisions, and the consequences that may come with them."

"But Marian needs me, Archie." Robin said, feeling defeated.

"I think she needs your honesty. You know very well she was always a woman who knew how to take care of herself. Of course she needs your help to adjust and know how to deal with this world, but she doesn't need only a part of you, my friend. In relationships we need to give ourselves completely or quit."

Robin looked at his wrist and thought for a moment about what Regina told him by the fire. He closed his eyes only to remember the warm feeling that took over his chest when she told him about them being soul mates. He owed Marian an explanation because she was now questioning his behavior towards her, and he couldn't be with her knowing that his heart was with Regina. He sighed again.

"Why everything is so difficult when there are feelings involved?"

"Because nothing comes easy in life, especially when it involves feelings. I think it's wise to advise you that if you choose to be with Regina you will have to earn her trust again. Her walls are up again, and higher than ever."

"I suspected that this was going to happen. I never wanted to hurt her."

"I know. I'm telling you based only in observations. We all know each other for years now and it's quite obvious to me how she will react if you ever knock on her door saying that you want to be with her."

"She will try to push me away and ultimately convince me that she doesn't feel anything for me at all, that what we had was nothing. Yeah, I know she will do this."

Archie arched a brow and looked at him curiously. Robin was still troubled and so very conflicted, but it was now clear to him that Robin and Regina shared something else, maybe a unique kind of connection.

"I'm sorry, Dr Hopper, but I need to go. There are some things I need to think through. Excuse me."

"Sure!"

"And thank you for your words." Robin shook Archie's hand with a grateful look in his face.

Robin left the diner convinced that he couldn't lie to Marian anymore. No, he was actually convinced that he couldn't lie to himself anymore. Archie opened his eyes to the one truth he didn't want to see, his love for Regina wasn't forbidden. He did nothing wrong, he moved on, he fell in love, and now he was more than determined to do what needed to be done. And he knew hearts would be broken and he was going to face a hard time with Regina, but he knew that in the end everything was going to be more than worth the fight.

* * *

A/N: For some reason this isn't exactly my favorite from this week, but it's done and I'm glad! :D Thank you guys again for reading and reviews are always cool to get ;)


	6. Not your normal admirer

**Title**: Not your normal admirer

**Summary**: When thinking about it, he knows he's not the normal type of secret admirer

**Characters**: Robin Hood, Regina Mills

**Pairing**: Robin/Regina

**Rating**: T

Outlaw Queen Week ~ Day 6 – _Secret admirer_

A/N: This one… I almost dropped it. I'd tell you guys to blame football, but it's not the case. It's done and again totally out of the normal secret admirer expectation. Also, not my favorite piece for this week, but it's here. Enjoy!

* * *

Robin was always an admirer of everything he loved. He wasn't one to constantly talk about how a person or something touched him. He usually admired from afar, considering what he was seeing, learning sometimes, undoing misunderstandings, reinforcing old ideas. And of course that applied to Regina.

Differently from many people he met in Storybrooke, Robin wasn't able to see Regina as the evil woman many claimed her to be. She was rather… intriguing, stubborn, complicated, and also incredibly attractive. He wasn't blind, much less stupid to not see how beautiful she was. But what really caught his attention was how brave she always seemed to be. She didn't show fear when Zelena threaten her at Granny's and never really showed any kind of weakness to anyone; but he knew better, he could see in her eyes the shadows of doubt and fear, but she chose to not let those feelings sip in her resolve to defeat her sister. He wasn't able to understand why people couldn't see that. So, naturally, that was the first thing he really admired in her.

The second thing he admired in her was the palpable vulnerability that no one else seemed to sense. Yes, it was strange to admire such a thing, he thought to himself. When he saw her staring at the letter that Rumplestiltskin wrote to her mother telling her about Zelena, Robin initially thought it was about Regina, just like _she_ had thought. Then, when she talked about it as some sort of comfort security, he understood that her whole self-confidence was attached to that piece of paper. His heart broke for her. And while she explained all those things, he could hear and feel a vulnerability she never showed to anyone when she was with other people around, of that he was certain. But somehow, she trusted him enough to not be afraid to show that delicate side of her. And he took that trust as the most important thing he could offer to her at that moment.

The third thing he admired about her was the most absurd of them all: her eyes. He was able to see through her with an unbelievable clarity. There were all kinds of feelings exposed through her eyes but people seemed incapable of seeing them or they plainly ignored what was incredibly obvious to him. Either way, they couldn't see what he saw. And Regina showed herself so beautifully whenever she was worried with someone, or when she looked at Henry leaving for school, or when she held Prince Neal in her arms or when, in the middle of the night, he'd open his eyes to see her gazing at him with a small smile in her face.

"What is it?" He'd ask softly, and she would say nothing at all. She'd just get closer to him, place her head in his chest and hold him tight. Silence ringing loudly in the room before sleep would claim them once again.

But he never told her how much he admired everything about her. He always thought it wasn't necessary. Perhaps she would get upset with him and that was the last thing he wanted. He understood her need to always be collected and in control; she still was the Mayor and had to worry about bigger issues than him teasing her in the middle of the day, even though she would normally laugh softly or even giggle like a teenager. Still, knowing that he had a real effect on her, the kind that usually set her off, making her forget most of her problems, made him an even greater admirer of her ability to be herself. He admired the woman that was now pulling pranks on him with Henry, laughing so hard she would cry happy tears.

He was a great admirer of her capability of letting good guide her decisions, and at the same time never forgetting what the darkness meant and did to her.

He understood that he was a strange kind of secret admirer of her. Robin knew very well that Regina still had problems to forgive herself. Sometimes he would enter her office and see her staring blankly ahead, going through the horrid things that happened with her and those she inflicted in so many people in her darkest days, as she now referred to her Evil Queen days, including the fact that she killed his wife for helping Snow. Those moments were the most difficult ones, for she was always a step away from doubting his love for her. He would say that what really mattered was that Emma saved Marian, preventing her death, and that now she was alive and well. But she never asked the question that he knew was in the tip of her tongue, and he would answer it with no doubt: he'd be hurt, but at that point he was too deeply in love with her to not forgive her.

She usually cried her eyes out when those days happened, and Robin would soothe her pain and reassure her that he, and Henry and Roland and her friends would never let her lose herself again.

"You have me, it's not much, but it's what I can offer to you," he said to her one particular night. Her father was in her mind and the guilty still lingering in her heart for what she did with him. "Just know that you're not alone in this anymore. And if it helps you, I admire your strength, and your capability to face your fears." He kissed her forehead and added. "Don't allow them to let you down, though. What was weakness before is your strength now, remember that."

Those days she would look at him with the deepest kind of gratitude in her eyes, her features would soften and the sobs, that would make her body shake, would subside and be replaced by the truest sense of peace she was able to feel. She would cling to him and spent the night awake, fearing her nightmares but knowing that he would always be there with her. Admiring her strength, beauty and her vulnerability, and loving her weakness, fears and darkness.

* * *

A/N: Day 6 done. Reviews are in need, did anyone see them around? :P Thank for reading! ^^


	7. The jealousy inside

**Title**: The jealousy inside

**Summary**: Everything was ruined, including her ability to recognize how jealous she was.

* * *

Outlaw Queen Week ~ Day 7 – _Jealousy_

A/N: So, this one I really enjoyed writing. Almost, almost off the prompt but I managed. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Life was full of what ifs, and the one Regina couldn't keep from thinking was: What if she didn't know about Robin? That's what Regina thought when she closed her door, locking it down, unwilling to see or talk to anyone. After witnessing Robin reuniting with _his_ Marian, she left Granny's seeing everything red, an almost uncontrollable anger boiling inside her chest, the will to burn the place to the ground only diminished by the desire to choke Emma Swan. She knew that she couldn't do what her angered thoughts suggested, mostly for Henry, so she left the diner slamming the door at Emma's face. The blonde had the nerve to try and talk to her. She really didn't understand limits sometimes.

She spent the next day feeling miserable and lost. Anger and sadness licking at her insides for the lost chance that she didn't have the opportunity to truly enjoy because she really understood that Emma did what she thought was right. That day, Regina realized that both Emma and Snow did things believing to be the right thing to do. Problem is that somehow Regina had her life _inadvertently_ screwed up. First time it happened she feel into a spiral of hatred, despair and vengeance that led her to this very moment; everything was feeling out of place, she had a broken heart and once again for good reasons with painful consequences to Regina. She sighed heavily. The buzz of her telephone reminding her that people out there apparently cared about her, but she was in no mood for talk. She turned everything off and sunk in her comfortable bed, tired and hopeless.

Next morning when she woke up, Regina saw the street covered in snow and a cold chill running through the streets of Storybrooke. Of course she didn't link the strange weather to the damned time travel that Emma did with the pirate. Choosing to ignore everything, she got herself ready for her working day, and now that Granny was acting a lot more friendly with her since the showdown with Zelena, Regina decided to have her breakfast at the diner, and that was the stupid choice of the day, of course.

Exactly three minutes after she sat on her usual place, Robin, Marian and Roland entered the place together. She swallowed hard and kept herself motionless, expecting that he wasn't going to notice her. He was talking to Marian, a frown upon his face, while Roland played with a miniature of a car.

"Here." Ruby put a cup of strong black coffee and three pancakes on her table. "That's what you usually order, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't order the coffee," Regina said.

"I'm sure you didn't sleep well, your face says this. Also, I don't think you wanted to," she motioned to where Robin was seemingly understanding why she was so tense. "You know, get someone's attention. I understand that it's not exactly the best moment for you to see him. I'm really sorry for what happened."

"Thank you, but there's no need to be sorry. I'm sure I wasn't born for this happiness thing, you know?" Regina said, looking down and wondering why she had left her house that morning.

"Everyone was born to be happy, Regina. Sometimes is just a matter of timing." Ruby smiled and turned her back, not seeing how Regina's jaw dropped at the use of words.

She looked at her plate and instantly felt sick and irritated. She dropped the money over the table and didn't bother to walk to her office, and in a puff of purple cloud she vanished, not realizing that Robin was eavesdropping her little conversation with Ruby.

~o~

Two weeks later, Regina saw herself once again at Granny's. The weather was worse by the minute and no one had an explanation for what was happening. She'd been going through everything she had on magic to try decipher what was going on, but nothing came up to her.

This particular morning the snow was not falling, but the wind was as cold as ever and it seemed like everyone's lungs were about to freeze with every breath taken. It was getting impossible to spend more than a few minutes outside.

She was far away from the diner, thinking about Henry and the ways she could protect him and baby Neal from the cold weather when she heard a loud child shrieking.

"Roland, you can't do this, not now." Marian soft voice floated towards Regina, who was hidden from their view again.

"But I want to play outside," he said. Regina could actually see the pouty in his lips and the pleading look in his lovely eyes. She spent enough time with him in her castle to understand his behavior. He was adventurous, just as his father.

"Your mother said you can't, Roland. Listen to her." Robin appeared and Regina felt a pang in her chest when she saw him circling his wife's waist. Marian leaned into him and kept looking at Roland who was now sat on the floor, arms crossed over his chest and an angry expression in his lovely face.

Four days after Marian 'resurrected', Robin was at Regina's office in the first hour. He said he had talked to her about everything that happened after she disappeared and he told her he knew about her impending execution at Regina's hands.

Regina averted her eyes, which were cold and impassive, and asked him leave. He tried to tell her that he knew she was different, changed, but she refused to listen to him. You have a wife, she said, go take care of her. He left but not before brokenly say that he was sorry for breaking her heart.

She cried a little more than usual that day and envied his ability to see past the flaws of a person, no matter how big they were.

Another loud shriek and Regina was brought back to present day. Roland was in Ruby's arms now, resting his head over her shoulder while the woman tried to calm the boy down by offering him some hot cocoa. Regina looked over Robin and Marian just to see her with her arms around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

Looking at them, Regina realized that she didn't miss only Robin's company, she missed the physical aspect of their relationship. He never touched her until the she made a move and kissed him that night in the forest. He never crossed limits with her, something she now regretted a little, but not that much. Of course they didn't have sex, too soon, she had thought, but now she knew it was the best decision. She wondered everyday how her life would be even more miserable if she had to deal with memories that she longed to have, but knew she would never have.

That's when she felt the jealousy flare inside her chest. Marian could have him. He was hers anyway, her husband, the man who would've walked through hell to have her back but didn't need to do such thing to have his wish fulfilled.

At her spot, Regina saw Marian hold Robin's chin and plant a kiss in his lips. She closed her eyes, and failed to see the frown in his brows. The jealousy was suddenly out of control, and undeniable. It was there from the moment she saw Robin holding her the night she came back. She was just ignoring it. She realized that the pang she felt in her chest every time she saw them together was jealousy. She was jealous of his wife. Regina bit back a frustrated groan before burying her face in her hands.

He wasn't hers, he had already moved on, so why was he with her? He said to her that he had to let a guilt, that wasn't his in the first place, go so that he could live again, breath again, smile again, raise his son as he deserved.

She suddenly saw everything with a divine clarity, if she could use such term. He was hers not because of a tattoo or because a fairy used pixie dust to find him, no! He was hers because he opened his arms and invited her in his life, just as she did with him; he was hers because he fought for her and with her. He was hers because he chose it to be like that. She might have taken the first step, but when he kissed her back he was telling her that he was choosing her as well.

He didn't make any promises, but his eyes never lied when he said he believed her, they never lied when she thanked him for standing by her side and getting her heart back. And now she had lost him to some sort of obligation that mocked her every single day.

Marriage, something she was forced to have at a very young age; something she loathed with her whole soul had again taken away her chance of happiness, and she hated herself for letting that happen again. And she was so distressed that she got up of her spot, paid for her food and left the diner, not before looking at Robin with ice in her eyes.

Marian ignored her and went to pick Roland up, and Robin looked at Regina's form until she disappeared. He felt a strange envy in his soul. He envied her loneliness because she could at least pretend she didn't care while he had to pretend to be happy when in reality he was just as miserable and unhappy as before; and the problem being now that these feelings were gone for a short while. And Regina was the one who made them vanish; she was the one who brought hope and joy to his life.

He sighed heavily and thought that maybe not even timing was going to be enough to fix this mess they were in, but he hoped for all the good things he did in his life that some force from above was going to have mercy on them. He couldn't let his second chance in happiness go away, not again.

* * *

A/N: So this is it! Last chapter of this personal challenge. Of course, I'm glad I was able to pull this off and write something every day for OQW. That's victory! *inserts Regina's theme when she was putting Zelena's pendant in her vault* And thank you all for reading. Reviews keep being very much appreciated, not to mention they save puppies!


End file.
